Running to infinity (SwanQueen Version)
by infinitylenia8
Summary: - Hey! Guarda dove metti i piedi, - Un attimo dopo Emma si ritrovò stesa a terra su qualcosa di decisamente... morbido - ...idiota! Entrare nel corso di Medicina dell' Accademia Militare? Nulla, raffrontato allo sguardo magnetico della "Regina di Ghiaccio".


_\- Hey! Guarda dove metti i piedi, - Un attimo dopo Emma si ritrovò stesa a terra su qualcosa di decisamente... morbido - ...idiota!_

 **Entrare nel corso di Medicina dell' Accademia Militare? Nulla, raffrontato allo sguardo magnetico della "Regina di Ghiaccio".**

A Emma Swan, vigilante in un agenzia investigativa, viene affidato un caso particolare.

Lavorare sotto copertura come Body Guard della nuova reporter del Mirror, non sarebbe neanche tanto difficile se la persona in questione non fosse tanto di meno che la sua Professoressa di Criminologia Clinica. La cinica, arrogante, affascinante Regina Mills.

 **Running to infinity ∞ (SwanQueen Version)**

 **\- 1. Oltre l'infinito**

Correre. Correndo si sentiva libera. Sul tracciato scoglioso falcata dopo falcata, si apriva dinnanzi a lei il mare. Sguardo all'orizzonte, busto in avanti, spalle rilassate. Spingendo con le braccia, appoggiava rapida ora un piede, ora l'altro; coordinando ogni movimento del corpo con naturalezza. Avanzava impetuosa sul sentiero roccioso costeggiante il mare. Un vento leggero, le soffiava contro, accarezzandole piacevolmente il viso. Il sapore del sale, il profumo del mare, mischiati alle fragranze fruttate delle valli attorno, le invasero i sensi. Continuò la sua volata verso l'orizzonte, oltre i confini di quel tramonto su Maestrale fino a quando, sfinita lasciò vagare il suo sguardo fino a perdersi fra linea di confine fra cielo e mare.

Allegre e giocose, le onde, continuavano ad accavallarsi ad un ritmo incalzante le une sulle altre; fino ad infrangersi sugli scogli.

Cullata dal rumoroso canto dell'acqua, la ragazza se ne stava immobile, silenziosa, lo sguardo fiero, diritto dinanzi a sé ad osservare l'orizzonte. Le infinite tonalità del tramonto, si dipingevano nei suoi grandi occhi. Occhi chiari, profondi capaci di cogliere ogni sfumatura di quell'immagine; catturandone ed incorniciandone i più minuziosi particolari.

Mani lunghe, affusolate afferrarono come artigli con forza le rocce; ed è lì, dall'alto di quel ripido scoglio, che ancor più maestosa la sua ombra pareva, sembrava quasi il sole, sfidare.

Qualche tempo dopo, eran passati attimi o forse, un'eternità, chi mai potrà dirlo, la giovane decise che era giunto il momento di spiccare il volo. Ed in quello stesso istante abbassò il busto, piegando le potenti gambe atletiche. Dopo aver stretto i lacci delle calzature, avendo cura di fasciar comodamente i piedi; afferrò la sua borraccia. Gelosamente custodita per un tempo indefinito, finì l'ultimo sorso di acqua rimasta. Di colpo spiegò le ampie braccia al vento, innalzandosi libera nell'aria.

Leggera, la ragazza, spinta dal vento nuotava sotto il cielo delle aquile, regine indiscusse di quelle terre selvagge. Planando su terre sommerse, riemerse su acque confinanti. Correndo, attraversò pianure e colline, nuotando superò una piccola imbarcazione a vela, dei gabbiani, e uno stormo di rondini. Continuò a correre, volando verso l'orizzonte, perdendosi ancora in quel confine fra il cielo e il mare. Giungendo in alto fino a diventare un puntino. Un puntino lontano, sempre più piccolo fino a scomparire nel sole; oltre tutto il finito delle cose che l'occhio umano ci permette di vedere.

Ed è qui, proprio a questo punto, che iniziò il suo fantastico viaggio. Dove a te che guardi, il nulla, ti sembra vedere. Allora, chiudi gli occhi, apri la mente, libera la fantasia sconfinata negli inconsci tuoi sogni... e immagina. Immagina, oltre le rocce, oltre gli scogli. Oltre il mare, oltre l'oceano. Oltre il cielo, e le stelle. Il Sole, l'universo. Atomi, oltre lo spazio ed il tempo... adesso puoi vederlo.

L'infinito.

Era notte fonda, ormai. Piena di energie, si apprestava a correre verso casa. Qualche fascio di luce, ad illuminarle la via. Assorta in quella sensazione di completo benessere, non si accorse della figura apparsa nell'ombra all'improvviso, fino all'inevitabile impatto. Un violento urto. Un rumore sordo di vetri in frantumo. Seguì il silenzio, assordante.

L'istante successivo Emma si ritrovò stesa a terra su qualcosa di decisamente morbido... - Hey! - ...e parlante! - Guarda dove metti i piedi, - quel "qualcosa" piombatole addosso, iniziò a muoversi sotto di lei - ...idiota!

 _Una donna?!_ Quando scettica, realizzò _chi_ fosse il _cosa_ travolto, Emma si trovava a cavalcioni sopra una giovane donna; la quale era immobilizzata a terra. _Cosa mai ci faceva una donna, e per giunta poi, così elegantemente vestita, tutta sola, nella notte, in mezzo al nulla?_ Sotto di lei nascosti da un ribelle ciuffo corvino, due profondi occhi scuri, accessi dall'ira, la stavano incenerendo. Rimasero lì, occhi contro occhi, a fissarsi, qualche attimo. Attimo che sembrò un eterno. Attorno, il rumore dell'acqua che andava affievolendosi. - ...comoda? - Chiese ironica, ansimando ancora per lo spavento. Continuando ad essere trattenuta a terra da una Emma senza fiato, iniziò a divincolarsi sotto il suo peso cercando di liberarsi. Un dolce aroma fruttato con note piccanti di agrumi la investì. - Se adesso, sarebbe così gentile di alzarsi...

Emma scattò faticosamente in piedi porgendo poi, una mano alla sventurata. - Mi scusi, ero sovrappensiero... - la donna rifiutò il suo aiuto, tirandosi su a sedere e massaggiandosi la schiena indolenzita. Una leggera brezza di mare continuava a giocare con i suoi capelli, coprendole in parte il viso. Stava tremando, adesso. Si strinse nelle braccia, avvolgendosi al meglio in quella giacca decisamente troppo leggera. Aggrappandosi ad un ammasso roccioso, si rimise in piedi; cercando invano di mantenere un certa stabilità - e non l'ho proprio vista...

La donna alzò lo sguardo. Uno sguardo profondo, magnetico che si scontrò con quello di Emma. Percepì una luce di sfida, velata da sarcasmo. - Ci mancherebbe!. - Commentò seccata.

\- Mi spiace. Le ho fatto male?

\- Mi auguro non guidi, come cammini ragazzina...

 _Che esagerazione..._ Emma fece qualche passo indietro, scrutandola meglio. La mora che in quel momento le stava di fronte e si stava scrollando il terriccio di dosso, appariva sconvolta. Qualcosa, le fece pensare che quell'aria stravolta non era dovuta (almeno, del tutto) al banale incidente appena avvenuto.

Mentre cercava di risistemare la camicetta all'interno della gonna a tubo, a Emma non sfuggirono le chiazze rosse che si stavano allargando sul tessuto bianco.

\- Hey, ma... - Si avvicinò - sta sanguinando.

La mora inarcò un sopracciglio guardandosi il ventre, in direzione dello sguardo di Emma.

\- Lasci che l'aiuti. - Le disse accennando un sorriso, mentre osservandola cercava di valutare dove e in che modo potesse essersi ferita. Fu in quel momento che notò i pezzi di vetro, sparsi a terra di quel che rimaneva di una bottiglia di vino rosso.

La mora adesso stava fissando i palmi delle proprie mani. Frammenti e scagli di vetro mischiati a sangue e fango. Emma le prese delicatamente un braccio, invitandola a seguirla verso riva. - Non c'è niente di meglio dell'acqua di mare per disi...

\- Ma la mora con un rapido gesto si strattonò dalla presa. - Non mi tocchi, se ne vada. - Così dicendo, provò invano ad infilarsi le scarpe col tacco che nell'urto, doveva aver perso. Barcollante, cercò di darsi un contegno ed allontanarsi ma finì nuovamente per perdere l'equilibrio. Afferrandola prontamente sotto le spalle, Emma la sostenne evitandole un ulteriore contatto affettivo con il suolo.

\- Tutto okey? Si sente bene?

\- Sto bene! - Constatato un certo disorientamento, percependo che non fosse del tutto lucida in quel momento; continuò a sorreggerla. - Le ho detto, di lasciarmi! È pure sorda, adesso?

 _Ma che problemi ha questa donna? Neanche l'avessi investita con un tir!_ \- Senta, non mi sembra nelle condizioni per dare ordini - La mora incrociò le braccia al petto, assumendo un broncio infantile - ne tanto meno di essere in grado di tornare a casa da sola, e non penso abiti nei paraggi. Sbaglio, per caso? - Silenzio. - Dunque, che lo voglia o meno adesso dovrà sopportare la mia presenza ancora per un po'. - E detto ciò, una mano sulla schiena, la spinse delicatamente a seguirla.

\- Se non mi lascia immediatamente in pace, se ne pentirà. - Sibilò minacciosa.

\- Alle conseguenze, se vorrà punirmi, penserò domani; - Emma le rivolse uno sguardo sconsolato, fra il divertito e l'esasperato - visto che non sono intenzionata a passare tutta la notte a discutere con lei... mi segue, adesso? Per favore.

\- Lo sa che lei è davvero testarda?! - Sbottò irritata.

Emma roteò gli occhi, trattenendosi dal controbattere un _"Mai quanto lei"_. - Venga, le medicherò quelle ferite e poi, la riaccompagnerò a casa. - Sperando non fosse poi così lontana, la casa...

La mora si bloccò, guardandola scettica.

\- Abito a pochi chilometri da qui. - _E non ho mai avuto il piacere di incontrarti, per fortuna..._ Iniziò a spiegarle, con tutta la calma che le rimaneva. - Andiamo, a meno che non vuole davvero passare la notte sotto il cielo stellato di aprile.

Riluttante, la mora si arrese e la seguì. I tacchi alla mano, il passo traballante.

\- Abita da queste parti?

\- Non credo le interessi.

\- D'accordo, posso ospitarla se preferisce.

\- Se lo scordi.

\- Il suo nome, almeno quello può dirmelo?

\- Mi dica prima il suo.

\- Non credo le interessi. - Rispose, indifferente.

\- E mi lasci, so camminare da sola...

Nicole lasciò cadere le braccia sui fianchi, spazientita. - Già, lo vedo...

Ma cosa diamine le era saltato in mente quella notte, di fare la soccorritrice... _Insopportabile._

Su una cosa era sicura però, una così se la incontri, non puoi certo dimenticarla facilmente...


End file.
